


Death Of A King And Queen.

by Spacemadre



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Original Character, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemadre/pseuds/Spacemadre
Summary: The Rightful Queen And Chosen King give up their lives to ensure the light they once saw in the sky returns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I changed nadia's name to Valentina

Things weren't suppose to end up like this. They were but Valentina never thought the day would come. With shaky breath she walked up the stairs that led to the lucian throne. She would meet her end along with noctis there. Val knew that she was basically born to die, that when the crystal chose her death would meet her. Noctis never knew and she never told; It was all too real now. They were both gone for 10 years after the crystal sucked them in, 10 years while the world was sucked into darkness.

Hearing the faint voice calling out to her she stopped walking as noctis stopped both turning around.  Valentina saw nyx along with ignis, prompto, and gladio standing looking at her with eyes of tears. Stepping down from the step she was on giving a shaky breath tears already falling out of her eyes. “ I wanted to thank you all for-” the queen paused as emotions flooded her and tears falling frequently “For protecting me even though i am not your queen. Standing by all of you guys side made me forget that i was royalty. Made me forget even for just a second what was going to happen in the end” Her eyes moved over to nyx who was crying. Her heart broke more at the sight as noct moved to her side hand in her own squeezing as a sign of comfort.

“I’m glad that i got to know all of you, to fight beside you all. I’ll never forget the memories we shared together and ill never forget the happy moments we shared.” Val stared at nyx for a moment a smile forming on her face as her lips quivered “ Nyx thank you for making my life so much more bearable.. I…” The words got stuck in her throat as a sob broke through her lips “ I love you and i always will. Keep me in your heart as you have stolen my own. Be happy is all i ask from you”. Valentina  saw nyx nod tears falling down his cheeks as he gave a small smile.

Valentina  moved to noctis cupping his cheek and with a shaky smile as her voice broke “I’m proud of you noctis and who you’ve become remember that always.” Noctis gave her a nod. They both turned to their friends nodding at them as they ascended up the stairs. Both queen of vitreus and king of lucis walked up the stairs hand in hand as they were going to give their lives so that the light could return to the world they fought to protect. This was the last time they would see the lucian castle reminiscing on old memories of a time where they weren’t to pay the blood price  and weren’t king and queen of fallen kingdoms. The world would remember their sacrifice and pay their respects and mourn at the lost of their king and queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know nyx dies way before noctis returns to insomnia but he's alive in my heart god dammit.
> 
> Another work for another Oc of mine owo  
> I'm most likley going to post a work with all my oc's at this point tbh. 
> 
> If things are written wrong sorry it was written based of of memory.


End file.
